God
by Botsey
Summary: Spock and Nyota discuss a sensitive topic. How expansive is her logic? How accepting is his nature?


A/N In all her reading and research about Vulcan Nyota had never come across any indication that they believed in a supreme being. The only Vulcan able to answer this question would be the only Vulcan she could speak to candidly, Spock. As a matter of fact, he was the only Vulcan she **could** speak to. Where would this conversation lead…?

The characters are not mine. No money has exchanged hands. My choo-choo is on the Rodenbury NSEW Line doesn't collect fare.

**God**

Spock and Nyota were in the lab working on an extremely difficult series of _ when she looked at him and out of the blue she asked,

"Spock do you believe in God?"

Spock straightens even more. His right eyebrow rose characteristically and he inquired,

"Why do you ask Nyota?"

She looked up briefly, then continued to observe her screen and said,

"I just wanted to ask you, that's all. I was wondering if the Vulcan Way allowed such a belief. I have been unable to find any reference information on the subject."

Spock pressed the button to save his input and gracefully stood up and looked at his K'diwa. She did not look up. Her eyes were busily interpreting the information before her. This was a normal way she would carry on conversation, part of her mind fixed on work and part enjoying a back and forth with Spock. She was able to process both areas most efficiently. She was exceptional.

After standing he placed his hands behind his back, he walked away from her and then returned to stand next to her station and addressed her question.

"Prior to our enlightening by Surak, my people worshiped many gods. Basically these were territorial deities believed to watch over those in certain areas. Each one would be credited with victories, good harvests, successful births, and any unexplained phenomena. With our accepting logic as a uniting force and determining the divisive nature of these multitude of deities, they were cast aside for the good of the many."

She was not distracted and she continued to work. After a short period of silence she said,

"Spock, what you are referring to is religion. On earth the many different organized religions also divided people. They were responsible for wars, blood shed, even genocide. Therefore, a person looking at religions' history on Terra could definitely come to the conclusion that there is no god, because they can't fathom why God did nothing to stop His so-called adherents from perpetuating these blood baths. But that's a completely different line of thought.

However, the question I'm asking I've formulated from a scientist's point of view and it is addressed to you."

"A Scientist's observations?" was Spock's question.

"Yes, for instance these arrays that we have been working on had to have a designer-You. It took time, intelligence, skill and recognition of certain laws to design, build and operate all of this before us. If you had set a group of monkeys in a room with all the parts they could not have even put together the box housing the units. It required order, precision, dexterity, and thought processes far above their ability. In addition, in view of the fact that we can set our time pieces and travel the stars because of certain laws-an admission of an obvious fact is in order, law requires intelligence. Why? Because to create, interpret and follow law of the highest level demands intellect, thought, and a mind and in many case a superior one."

Spock's eyebrow rose again.

She continued.

"Spock, another point, order does not come from disorder; chaos does not beget order without intelligent intervention.

For that reason we can view a non-warfare site and if we are honest we are able to determine whether human or other intelligence has had an extended visit to the site before us. Honesty is necessary because unscrupulous individuals in the past colonized civilizations on the pretext that discovered ruins did not indicate the prior existence of sophisticated cities, well designed and constructed buildings, highways, sewer systems and the like. An honest opinion would have made that admission. Why? Because order was present."

Spock nods in agreement, remembering a field trip from long ago.

Spock's mouth turned upward to display his 'almost smile.' as he listened to Nyota's passionate delivery.

"My next inquiry is, as a mathematician how does the average person compare to the great math minds?

Without delay he replied, "They are seriously lacking."

"So there, do you get my point? These complex laws of physics, math, the universe or any other complicated 'gobbly goo' require intelligence. Since an equation requires a mathematician's interpretation it also needs its initial creator. I believe these laws have to be the product of the 'Greatest Mind."

Spock started pacing. His palms touching one another, fingers spayed under his chin.

"Another thing Spock, when we admire great art, it usually is the work of someone viewed as a genius. So if it takes a genius to copy a landscape or paint a portrait, wouldn't it take someone greater to compose the original?

Spock interjected, "But what about the lack of satisfying data to confirm the existence of such a Being."

Throwing her hair back from her shoulders, Nyota eyed him with a blinding smile on her face.

"We haven't found His home yet. We aren't not even in His backyard. How could we compile data? I guess if we are not willing to process all this tangible evidence, perhaps He's just watching in hopes that we do employ His sub-space channel. Nyota then explained the part prayer had played in her family's life.

Spock took the pose he usually took when he was processing information, his head tilted to the right.

As their relationship continued to grow, this subject was never discussed in depth again. But Spock became aware of the emphasis she might put on certain words as she read, or how she would smile brightly when he gave mathematical data to her and she would raise her eyebrow. Then there was the times they had walked out under the star filled sky and she made comments on the order and beauty in the observable heavens. At times she would slightly elbow him if they were reading something together that addressed her initial question. Her subtle nudging were not wasted, and the lack of discussion on this matter did not impede the inevitable, their Terran marriage and Vulcan bonding ceremony.

And so it was with respect that on their wedding night, Spock watched as his K'diwa knelt and said her prayers and in his own way he thanked the gods for her, his greatest blessing.


End file.
